


Doppelgängers

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, Blind Character, Blind Jackson Whittemore, Blindness, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles!, Multi, OFCs - Freeform, OMCs - Freeform, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeling from the alpha pack break up, the new pack dynamics under their new alpha Scott, Stiles drags Scott out to the woods to investigate a falling star, but what they find instead is more and more questions and very few answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the other day. I’ve been wanting to add aliens to Beacon Hills for some time. This is the first try.

“Dude I’m sure.” Stiles griped at Scott as they trekked through the woods.  “Now Alpha up and get your ass in gear.”

 

“I’m just saying, we’ve been out here for an hour and we haven’t found any ‘mysterious falling light’ and I’m starting to think there isn’t one.” Scott sighed.

 

“And I’m telling you that…” Stiles stopped as he hit the crest of the hill and looked down at the thing he’d watched fall.  He’d been hoping for a meteorite for his Emissary training.  But instead he was presented with a fleshy metallic looking pod about the size of a person covered in ridges and ribbing and seemed to be floating two foot off the ground, light issuing out of the bottom of it seemed to light it up.

 

“Okay, I believe you now.” Scott frowned.  “What is it?” He sniffed.  “It smells like a thunderstorm…” He frowned harder as he sniffed again.

 

“What?” Stiles looked at his friend.

 

“I swear I smell Jackson down here.” Scott frowned.

 

“What the hell!” Stiles jumped over the ridge and slid down to the pod and looked at it closer.

 

“STILES!” Scott pulled him back.  “It’s floating in the air and it smells like Jackson, don’t you think we should call someone?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles snapped a quick picture and texted it to Deaton.  “Hopefully he’ll know what this is.”  They waited till Stiles phone went off.  “Hey Deat.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Middle of the woods.  This thing fell out of the sky and it smells like Jackson.”

 

“Ok… there’s never been anything like that in the history of the Druids.” Deaton sighed.

 

“Oh great, so something new.” Stiles grinned.

 

“Stiles, be careful.  And use your senses.” Deaton warned.

 

“I will… I will.” Stiles closed his eyes and listened to an inner voice that it’d taken him months to be able to hear properly.  Running his hand inches above the pod he suddenly felt an urge to touch one part of it and tapped it and stepped back as the pod began spraying something out parts of it as it changed shape, revealing a padded bed inside with a very naked Jackson curled up in the center of the very bright white lit space.  “Why do I keep getting naked Jacksons?” Stiles sighed.

 

“Jackson was inside it?” Deaton asked.

 

“Yeah here.” Stiles turned on the camera and showed Deaton.

 

“Okay this is strange.  Bring him in and I’ll see if he’s okay.”

 

“Will do.” Stiles hung up and reached over to touch Jackson but seconds before his skin made contact Jackson sat bolt up right and screamed.

 

“JACKSON!” Scott yelled, his eyes flashing red.

 

“McCall?” Jackson said his voice shaky.

 

“Yeah.  It’s me.  What-”

 

“Where are you?  Why’s it so dark in here?” Jackson shivered.

 

“Jackson, it’s night time, but the pod your in is putting out bright white light.” Stiles added.

 

“Stilinski… but… its pitch black here.  I can’t see either of you.” Jackson stopped.  “I can’t see you.” His heart beat started go sky high as Scott walked over and put his hands on Jackson’s face.

 

“Breath Jackson.  Breath.” Scott used his alpha voice and felt Jackson calm down at the sound of his voice, but the contact helped too.  He opened his electric blue eyes and seemed to search for Scott but couldn’t find him.  “I’m going to take you to Deaton, maybe he’ll know what’s going on.” Scott motioned for Stiles to get on the other end of the pod, and with a gesture they pushed on the pod.  It staid floating but moved as they dirrected it.  “I want you to stay still as you can.” Scott pulled his jacket off and gave it to Jackson who wrapped it around his shivering form, trying to hide his nudity with his legs as he nodded biting his lip.

 

“We’ll have you to the car and into Deaton’s before you know it.” Stiles said softly as he and Scott pushed the pod back to Scott’s car and helped Jackson into the back seat, putting the pod on the roof of Scott’s car and wrapping it in a tarp and tying it down. They experimented with driving and found the pod would stay where they tied it so they drove to Deaton’s clinic at a relatively fast pace.  Stiles called and texted the rest of the pack while Scott focused on driving.  “Jackson, what’s the last thing you remember?” Stiles asked quietly.

 

“I stopped being the Kanima and became a werewolf and my parents and I moved to London.” His voice was soft.  “Lydia and Alison just left like two seconds ago.” He seemed to frown.

 

“Jackson that was six months ago.” Stiles said as he held Jackson’s as he started shaking.

 

“What?” Jackson’s voice filled with panic.

 

“A lots happened since then.  Uh, just focus on breathing.” Stiles said and Jackson nodded a little too quickly, shock trying to take him as he squeezed Stiles’ hand.  He wasn’t sure why but right now even touching Stiles felt worlds better then sitting alone in the back seat.  Stiles had Scott stop long enough to get in the back and hold Jackson who wouldn’t have asked, but instantly accepted the comfort, and the blanket that Stiles wrapped him up in.  He’d been feeling cold since he woke up in the woods.  He’d hoped he was over this waking up naked places thing by now damn it.  The sound of Scott’s hands gripping the wheel tighter caught Jackson’s attention.

 

“When did Scott become the alpha?  Is Derek dead?” Jackson asked in a low voice.

 

“No, Derek’s alive.  He’s a beta again.  Peter’s back alive and he’s a beta.  Scott’s a true alpha and is now leading the pack.” Stiles provided.

 

“True alpha.  Great.” Jackson frowned.

 

“Don’t get your boxers in a twist Jackson, I’m not that bad.” Scott commented off hand.

 

“i know.” Jackson said quietly.  “you’re helping me.” He felt himself cry and felt Stiles wipe the tears away from his sightless eyes.  He’d lost six months, and been blinded and put in a pod naked in the woods.  This night was pretty bad but for some reason the idea of Scott as the alpha didn’t feel him with jealousy, it just made him feel safe.  They road in silence the rest of the way, Stiles holding Jackson as they road, when they arrived at the clinic Deaton met them outside and helped Jackson into a pair of scrubs he kept at the office.  Jackson felt better for the pants and was lead into the back of the clinic.  Scott went with him to help, while Stiles sat in the front with the rest of the pack as they arrived.  Pretty soon they had Isaac, Derek, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Alison, and Lydia all sitting in the front part of the clinic waiting on news.  What felt like hours later Deaton came out, Scott staying in with Jackson to explain things to him.

 

“I did an examination and a series of X rays… there’s a metal filament in his spine that’s woven through the whole thing.  It’s… pressing on nerves that are suppressing his ability to see anything.” Deaton sighed.  “I can’t remove it.  I can’t even explain how it got in him let alone what it’s made out of.  Anything like this I can think of would have killed him instead of blinding him.” He shook his head.

 

“And the pod?” Lydia asked.

 

“It’s technologically advanced and floats on it’s own with out noise or any air current.  I can’t explain it either.” Deaton sighed.

 

“Do the hunters have anything like this?” Deaton turned to Alison.

 

“Dad and I are some of the most tech savvy hunters in the world, and we’ve never heard of this.  It’s new to us too, which scares dad.  He’s out where Stiles said he found it to investigate.”

 

“That’s not the worst of it.” Lydia said as she looked at her phone.  “I texted Jackson’s parents because it’s early over in the UK and didn’t want to call.  They asked who I was and why I was contacting them.” She frowned as she got up and called them.

 

“Okay that’s strange.  You’d think they’d remember the only girl who ever made their son happy.” Danny frowned.

 

“Aww isn’t that just sweet.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“Keep your crush to yourself.” Ethan frowned at him.  “This is about Jackson.” He admonished.

 

“I know.  I’m just… I’m worried about him and I’m acting out on something else to deal with it.” Stiles sighed as he sat down.

 

“You okay?” Aiden looked up at Lydia as she walked back in.

 

“They asked who I was.  I told them.  They asked who Jackson was.  I told them.  They informed me they’ve never had a son adopted or other wise, and that they didn’t know who I was and hung up on me.” Lydia sat down.  “They have no clue who Jackson is.” She frowned.

 

“That’s disconcerting.” Deaton frowned.

 

“To say the least.  He’s going to need some where to stay.” Danny stood up.

 

“I’m staying with Scott.” Jackson said as Scott helped him into the main room.  “We’re best friends Danny but… he’s my alpha.” Jackson looked down.  “I’m not sure why but my wolf doesn’t want to leave his side.” He bit his lip.

 

“It’s okay.  I still have some of your cloths at my place.  I’ll bring them by.” Danny smiled and walked up and hugged Jackson.

 

“And I might have some of your cloths at my place still too.” Lydia walked up to him and he backed away.  She frowned.  “Jackson.”

 

“I’m not sure why I did that.” Jackson frowned.  “I just… don’t want to touch you…” He frowned.  “What the hell?” He turned where he thought Scott was.  “Why can’t I bear the idea of touching Lydia… or any girl?” He seemed angrier then panicked now.

 

“I don’t know Jackson.  I just… I don’t know.  But we’ll find out.  For now you’ll be near pack as long as you want.” He gave Jackson a manly hug and eased some of the pressure in Jackson’s chest that had started building when he freaked out at the idea of touching a girl.

 

“I’ll ride back with you guys okay?” Isaac said as he stood up.

 

“Sure, I’m going over to get my car, and then heading home.  You want front seat?” Stiles asked.

 

“Can he sit in back with us?” Jackson bit his lip.

 

“Sure thing Jackson.” Stiles smiled and squeezed Jackson’s shoulder.  He wasn’t sure why, but Jackson had shown that he liked the contact.  “Let’s get you home and into bed for tonight, okay?”

 

“Sure.” Jackson tried to hide how he felt a thrill at the idea that Scott’s place could be home.


	2. Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been missing writing and wanting to get back to it, so I decided to start writing on some of my recent stories, and this one felt like it needed a little love.

Jackson was tossing and turning in the bed they’d given him, after explaining the situation to Scott’s mom, who was perfectly find with Jackson staying.  He’d settled in for the night, listening to Isaac and Scott’s hearts as they drifted off to sleep before he finally made it to sleep.  But his sleep was anything but easy.  As his mind wandered he found himself back in London.  He closed the doors and turned around to talk to his parents but they were on the floor unconscious.  He took a step towards them and everything in the room vanished.  He found himself naked in a cold metal room.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, but he seemed to go in and out of consciousness as he was woken up by metallic tubes examining his body.  He silently screamed as one tube went down his urethra and others began exploring his anus.  His body was being explored, stimulated, shocked, felt, and violated from every possible angle and all he could do was silently scream as it went on and on and on.  Somewhere in that screaming he felt arms encircle him and he had a moment of seeing Isaac in his dream before he woke up to darkness and realized Isaac was holding him, and Scott was in the room too.  
  
“Jackson?” Scott’s voice questioning.  
  
“Bad dream…” Jackson spoke softly on a hoarse voice, feeling the sting as his vocal cords healed.  
  
“What’d you see?” Isaac asked softly against his chest.  
  
“I was in a room being… molested..” Jackson chocked out as he started crying, feeling the bed dip he turned into Scott’s touch and sat there crying as he was held by his alpha and his pack mate.  And somewhere in the next few hours he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  Over the course of the next few days they quickly worked out a rhythm that either Scott or Isaac would stay in the bed at night with Jackson.  He had wicked night terrors every night, but he needed someone there to wake him up and tell him that everything was fine.  Jackson had been home almost a week when Danny texted and asked everyone to come over to Deaton’s shop.  
  
When they arrived, Danny opened the door, wearing only a filthy pair of old work jeans and a little grim across his chest.  They looked confused as he ushered them into the back.  
  
“I’ve been working on cutting the thing open or at least finding an opening.  Ruined a shirt and changed into these pants so that wouldn’t be a real loss.  But I eventually found something.” He walked over to where the pod was still floating.  He pushed the top down to fully reveal the bed on which Jackson had been laying on.  “Jackson can I see your lower back please?” Jackson nodded and pulled his shirt up to reveal his back to Danny.  “Just as I thought.  You wouldn’t catch it if you weren’t looking for it.  But you guys see how he’s got those four small circular shapes on his spine down on his lower back?”  
  
“Yeah.” Scott said, tracing the shapes to show Jackson where they were talking about.  
  
“I found this.” Danny pulled four transparent tubes ends out of the lower part of the bed.  “This thing was wired into his body to navigate.  It’s how I know this wasn’t made by humans.  Because we don’t have the technology to wire someone’s nervous system to a space tight ship yet.  We can barely wire a paraplegic up to a robotic limb and get it to function.”  
  
“So what, you’re saying Aliens?” Scott scoffed.  
  
“I tried everything I know about human technology and got no where till I got the idea to treat this plug like a four cable av jack.  So I plugged it into a monitor and got this.” He plugged the flat screen monitor into the ship and the tubes morphed to fit its plugs, the screen flickered for a bit before displaying layers of coding in symbols none of them recognized.  Eventually it started showing more and more layers of coding.  “I have no clue where this came from, but it’s the most advanced thing on this planet right now.  And until you guys rescued him last week, Jackson was wired up to it.” He unplugged the monitor.  “I had Deaton swab the inside of the tubes, and they contained Jackson’s DNA.  These things were inside him till you woke him up.”  
  
“What would happen if you plug me back in?” Jackson asked in a low even voice.  
  
“I don’t know Jacks.  All I know is you were out cold till you were woken up and you were disoriented when you woke up.  If you don’t mind going through that again we can always try plugging you back in.”  
  
“Jackson, that’s…”  
  
“Stiles.  I know.” Jackson sighed.  “But if my brain can… understand it or it understands me, maybe we can get answers.”  He pulled his shirt off and blushed.  “Should I…” He nodded down, hoping someone would say no.  
  
“Well it might need you to be…” He could hear the blush in Danny’s voice and nodded before stripping off the rest of the way.  It felt strange to be standing there naked in front of his best friend but he climbed onto the pod and let Danny reach across him to plug in the tubes by way of sitting their ends near his spine.  They jumped from Danny’s hand and slide across Jackson’s body till they moved into the right spot and slipped in through his skin like it wasn’t even there.  Jackson let out a small yelp before falling silent.  
  
His mind was suddenly filled with data lines till they started taking shape.  In this place he could understand the data enough to realize it was details about where he was.  His mind shaping the data into a visual stimuli, he soon realized he was looking at everything in the room at once.  Able to see through the pod’s sensor system and it’s constant changing.  But that wasn’t all, the radius of its scan went for miles.  Most of Beacon Hills was in his head.  Jackson could in real time see anything happening in the town.  It was strange to be able to see everything and not be overwhelmed by the data.  He thought about Derek and a search started through the entire city limits till it found Derek in the woods running in just a pair of shorts, the off white shorts hugging his body almost like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination.  As Jackson followed his progress he absently wondered what Derek looked like naked, and the scan readjusted to eliminate the shorts entirely giving Jackson a fully nude Derek to watch run through the woods.  The image and the fact that when he reached out he could feel contact data so he could feel how every part of Derek’s body would feel to the touch, combine to give him a wicked hard on.  
  
“You okay Jackson?” Danny’s voice broke slightly as he coughed to cover it up, since Jackson was facing him, he was the only one who could see Jackson’s arousal, but all the wolves could smell it.  
  
“Yep.  Everything’s fine.” Jackson made a mental note to try this out when he was alone, and zoomed back to the room mentally where everyone else was at, only to be treated with a very nude pack.  Jackson felt himself blush and was about to be pushed over the edge when he felt an invasion into his penis as the machine took care of his ejaculate from the visual it was producing.  “Damn.” Jackson whimpered as he looked over Scott and Isaac’s physiques.  He’d seen Danny all but naked, as well as the other two, but fully nude, and able to touch them to his heart’s content.  He had a thought about what Scott and Isaac would look like hard and the machine scanned them both and re-edited the image feed to have all the males in the room at full arousal.  Jackson whimpered, as he dropped to his knees and felt along Scott and Isaac’s lengths, stroking them slowly but realizing that neither could actually feel what he was doing.  
  
“Hey Jackson, what’s happening?” Stiles asked, and Jackson turned his attention at the human in the group, blushing as Stiles’ own swollen man hood bobbed as he walked towards the pod.  Jackson had never had a gay bone in his body.  He’d never been interested in men for a second.  And that time he flirted with the Batista at Starbucks didn’t count because all he wanted was a free coffee, and the ego boost of getting the guy’s number so he could rub it into Danny’s face for a little bit.  That’s all.  But now all he could think about was sucking on all of his pack mates’ cocks and getting gang banged and more and it was getting to be too much for his mind.  
  
“I uh… I can see… everything.” His voice sounded distant.  
  
“What do you mean everything?” Scott asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
“I can see everything in city limits.” Jackson said as he blushed.  “And apparently I can edit what I see with filters.” Jackson’s mental self stood back up and walked through the room.  “Deaton keeps a bottle of mountain ash in the next room in a double sealed medical grade bag so we can’t smell it.  Scott curves to the left when he’s hard.  And Stiles…” Jackson stopped.  The pod was giving him scan data from Stiles’ body, medical information that he was pretty sure the teen didn’t know.  
  
“What about me?” Stiles’ voice was low.  
  
“You need to get to a hospital.” Jackson said slowly, his voice low.  
  
“Why?” Stiles’ voice dropped down as he looked at Jackson.  
  
“Atrophy of the brain tissue.” Jackson said quietly.  Stiles’ eyes going closed as he punched the top of the pod before turning around and leaving the room quietly.  
  
“You can see in his body?” Isaac looked after Stiles as he left, Scott leaving to be with him.  
  
“Yeah.  I can.  I can do detailed medical scans of anyone and everyone inside the limits of this thing’s sensor sweeps.  Right now they’re tuned to about city limits.  Jackson wiped a tear form his eye as he thought about what Stiles must be going through.  He could have popped outside and listened in on their conversation but he was confining himself to this room right now to give them privacy.  
  
“What got you so hot and bothered?” Danny smirked.  
  
“I figured out I could filter out clothing.” Jackson blushed as Danny and Isaac both turned to look at him.  
  
“Who where you watching?” Isaac blushed.  
  
“uh…” Jackson felt himself blush as he looked away from the very naked and horny looking Isaac, even though between the pod and his werewolf senses he could smell arousal and curiosity from Isaac.  
  
“We’ll know if you’re lying Jackson.” Danny smirked.  
  
“I was looking at Derek first then all of you guys.” Jackson blushed horribly as he revealed that.  
  
“So you’re looking at all of us naked.” Isaac blushed, but the slight puff of jealousy at Derek’s name was soon obscured by a deep musk of finding it hot that Jackson was looking at him naked.  
  
“Yeah…” Jackson supplied.  
  
“And what else?” Danny crossed his arms.  “That’s you’re I’m leaving something out on purpose voice.” He looked at Jackson’s body.  
  
“I might have wondered about Scott and Isaac’s erection sizes….” Jackson flushed darker.  
  
“And the filtering… let you see that?” Danny asked carefully.  
  
“For every male.  The filter was kind of omnidirectional.” Jackson coughed.  
  
“So you’re seeing each of us naked and hard, and that got you off.” Danny leaned in close to Jackson’s body, listening to the truth in Jackson’s quiet yes.  “Well then.  I think what ever happened to you up there Jackson you seem to have a finer appreciation for the male form.” Danny’s hand moved down to cup Jackson’s swollen and tube penetrated glands.  “Maybe we can explore that… farther later.” Danny stroked along Jackson’s cock, eliciting a moan from the prone teenager and a growl from Isaac.  Jackson whipped his head around and did a detailed scan of Isaac, jealous, possessiveness, aggressive need, arousal, and rage all swirling around him as well as signs that he was going to be transforming soon.  
  
“Danny, as much as I like that idea, I have a feeling I need to have a long talk with Isaac.” Jackson came out of the pod vision, the plugs falling off of him now that he’d realized all he had to do was tell them he wanted let go of and they’d obey.  Isaac’s eyes were glowing yellow as he started to crouch.  “ISAAC!” Jackson shouted, his eyes blue as he looked at where he felt Isaac to be.  He could smell Isaac’s confusion and half feel his movements as he felt for his cloths, getting frustrated he walked over to Isaac and held him.  “You, me, talking.  No attacking my best friend.  And if you can find my pants I’d like to be dressed at least when we have our private chat.” Jackson blushed as he practically laid on Isaac, his naked ass exposed to the room.  
  
“Okay.” Isaac said as he relaxed, before catching the cloths Danny tossed at him.  Jackson held the cloths in front of himself as Isaac led him to another part of the clinic.  He slowly got dressed, acutely aware of the way Isaac’s eyes were on him.  But wasn’t disturbed by it after how intimate the pod had let him get.  
  
“So you have feelings for me.” Jackson said once he was done dressing.  
  
“Yeah.” Isaac blushed and looked away.  
  
“How long?” Jackson tilted his head to the side.  
  
“A while.  Then you kind of told everyone I killed my dad.  That put a damper on it.  Then I found out you killed my dad.  And that confused me.  And then somewhere about the time you died I started having feelings for you again.” Isaac sighed, resting his head against a pain of glass.  It was starting to rain outside and the cool glass felt good against his heated skin.  
  
“And I never noticed.” Jackson shook his head.  “How did I managed to go through life so stupid to everything going on around me?” Jackson sighed heavily.  
  
“Maybe you’re just lucky like that?” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Yeah.  Lucky.” Jackson sighed.

 

* * *

  
 _Damage had reached 87%  Options limited_  
 _Bring in subject 0101359_  
 _Subject arriving_  
  
A muddled voice said in a dark room as a door opened slowly.  Two metal tubes dragged a woman kicking and screaming into the room.  
  
 _You aided Subject 0102271’s escape_  
 _Due to this We are dying_  
  
“And I’d do it again you fucking monsters!” She hissed, the flickering electrical archs framing her fur covered body.  
  
 _We are out of options  Damage is about to reach 88%._  
 _Activate Subject 0101359_  
 _Activating Subject  You will feel momentary physical pain  This is just the flesh  The flesh is meaningless  You will forget the pain as you become one_  
  
“NO!” She screamed as the tubes released her, her body erupting in the dark room, as metal tore out of her flesh, shredding her body leaving only a metallic version of her body slumped on the floor.  Her screams still ringing in the chamber ports opened up all over her body, metallic wires and tubes slid out of her searching around her.  As she found other metallic structures on the wall behind her, her body was hoisted to the wall, the lighting restored in the room as a blue energy pulsed along her, bringing her online and into the fold.  
  
 _Damage now at 74%_  
 _Subject 0101359 is deceased_  
 _Biological specimen has been cataloged_  
 _Core 1359 is now online_  
 _We are one_  
  
The metallic voices now sporting her intergraded voice spoke from the walls as the lights came back on fully, revealing twenty or so metallic forms, some male, some female, some unclear as to what gender they were, all wired into the wall, all covered in glowing circuit patterns   
  
_Shields holding at 20%_  
 _Sensors restored to 12% Detecting wake emissions  Tracking_  
 _Vector indicates Subject 0102271 attempted to return to home world_  
 _Searching for data packets along that route_  
 _Data file received._  
  
A projection of Beacon Hills appeared, zeroed in on Derek, showed him naked before zeroing in on the room with the pod and the pack in it, showing them naked, then aroused.  Right up to the point Jackson had unplugged.  
  
 _Data packet is incomplete, Subject 0102271 terminated session._  
 _Subject arrived on home planet_  
 _Engines are at 14%_  
 _Options are limited_  
 _Activating all current subjects_  
 _Projected restoration 22 cycles_  
 _Activating maturation chambers_  
 _Preselecting Subject 0102271’s progeny_  
 _They will be needed for the capture and return of Subject 0102271_  
  
 _Unusual data around unknown subject._  
  
The display of the clinic’s room started analyzing each person in the room.  
  
 _Using Subject 0102271’s memory Subject designation Stilinski, Stiles_  
 _Subject Stiles possesses abnormal bioelectrical fields_  
 _Fields comparable to Subject designated Deaton_  
 _Unknown reasoning_  
 _Unknown field present in subjects 0102271, Scott, Danny, Isaac, Derek, and similar to scans of Subject Lydia  Subject Alison presents no abnormalities or special factors, Subject Alison is typical member of planet’s main species_  
 _01012271’s progeny will be briefed in maturation_  
 _Setting course for Spatial Grid 10171 designation Earth_  
  
 _Even with total subject activation full restoration is not possible with current Subject inventory_  
 _Prepare processing stations for species designation Human, Werewolf, and two unknown subspecies_  
 _We will make them one_  
 _All will be one_  
  
 _We move now._  
  
The lights come fully on as the ship begins to repair itself, out in space, the large tubular scaffolding looking station begins to inch along the path Jackson’s pod took back to Earth.  Preparing itself to retrieve it’s property


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this story isn’t on any of my statistics really. It’s almost like not many people are feeling the love for this little story and it’s the one that’s kind of captured my mind as of late. -smiles- It and a Bailey School Kids themed fic that I started writing and then my laptop died and I’m in a conundrum about how to go on now. But anyways. Onward and upward. This story is going to continue because right now it’s on my mind.

Isaac stirred in his sleep, waking up to realize Jackson was nuzzling into his chest, he went to move and Jackson whimpered and nuzzled into him stronger. Smiling softly he started running his hands down Jackson’s back. Instinctually pulling the pain out of his body as he held him in his sleep, they’d worked out a rhythm these last few nights of being able to sense when Jackson was about to have a night terror and Isaac would pull on the pain to try to even his dreams out and pull Jackson out of the nightmare with out waking him. And so far it’d worked to the point that with enough pain leached away, Jackson would have dreamless sleeps of peace. This was about all they could hope for anymore, connecting with the pod had given Jackson some sense of what had happened to him and where he’d been for all that time, but deep down Jackson worried he would never fully heal from this ordeal.

 

Once a day they’d let him sync up with the pod so he could get used to the alien technology but so that he could also have a respite from the darkness he was exiled to the rest of the day. He wasn’t looking forwards to today because he was going to try to go to school for the first time since returning. How do you go from being the star athlete to moving to London to coming back and being blind and unable to do most of the things he’d used to do by himself? Isaac made it some what easer, having organized their shared bathroom and keeping everything in exactly the same place at all times. So with relative ease, and one trip to the pod to look at the bathroom, Jackson was able to mentally project for himself a map of the bathroom and where everything was in it. It wasn’t perfect but they coped.

 

Scott, for his part, had asked about healing spells, remembering how Ms. Blake had healed Deucalion at the cost of some of her strength but neither Deaton, Ms. Morrell, nor Stiles had been able to, alone or in succession or even together, been able to heal his eyes or his spine. Stiles being Stiles had come up with a plan that it might be because Druid magic worked off of nature and the balance of forces in nature. The alien metal wasn’t of Earth or nature or the balance. Maybe they needed some of it to study and learn its nature.

 

To that end he’d convinced Danny and Ethan to give up their weekend to attempt to get a chunk from the pod. 48 hours, 273 broken tools, and a small explosion later, they had a small lump of mangled metal that the pod had simply regenerated as if it wasn’t damaged in the first place, frustrating Danny more then anyone. Stiles was going to take a day off from school to sit in a protective druidic array that Deaton and Morrell had constructed so he could get in tune with the element or elements of the metal. They closed down the vet’s clinic and would sit outside the chamber to contain any leaking magic while Stiles, striped down, would enter the circle Skyclad and commune. He swallowed hard, stepping into the circle, and feeling the magic close off behind him, isolating him from the world in the tubular space of neutrality, the piece of metal sitting in the center of the area. He picked it up, closing his eyes and tapped into a little of his magic so that as he took a step into the air, he was suddenly sitting on the empty air as if it were a stack of pillows.

 

Settling down to the task at hand, Stiles limited his awareness down to the lump of metal floating between his hands.

 

Across town Jackson was standing in the shower, letting the water cascade down his lithe body as he thought about how close he and Isaac had gotten in the last two days. The sheer level of intimacy they now shared rivaling that of his and Lydia’s connection with out the sex. He winced as he rolled his shoulders; they’d been bothering him all night long. He figured he’d shifted the metal filament some how and it was pushing on another nerve. He was rubbing his shoulder when he fell to his knees screaming.

 

Stiles opened his eyes, images flooding into his open mind, star charts, spatial locations, technologies, and species, all of it flowing into and through him as electricity arched off of the now liquid bubble of metal between his hands. But what worried Deaton and Morrell was that the pod had begun pulsing, rune like circuit patterns glowing along its length as Stiles worked with the piece in their sacred space, it’s waves of energy pulsing off of it growing more urgent and powerful by the second. Something in the pod didn’t like what Stiles was doing.

 

Jackson’s howls of pain drew Isaac, Scott, and Melissa to the bathroom, but with his back to them they soon saw why he was in so much pain. His skin on his back would rupture like a boil, only to flake off and reveal metal underneath. What appeared to be a metallic bone structure running the ridge of his spinal column now perforated his once flawless skin. His werewolf healing abilities allowed him to heal around the metal spine, but his flesh couldn’t knit over the new complication to his life. Jackson’s mind was consumed with strange symbols, data, programs he didn’t understand all of it screaming at him for attention. He blindly felt for what felt right, slamming his fist at it, cracking the shower wall with his force, but it triggered something in the pod because it created a pulse of red energy knocking Deaton and Morrell unconscious, shattering the protective barriers they’d placed around Stiles and knocking him unconscious. The sliver of liquid metal shooting out from where he’d had it levitated and embedded itself into the nearest wall as he landed on the floor, unconsciousness grasping at him as he held onto the vision, the fleeting sense of foreboding and something more, something dark and lingering at the fringes of his consciousness. And that’s when he saw it. Saw for a split second the beast for what it was and what it would do to them and all the danger that would come, and in that instance, Stiles, being Stiles did the only thing he could do. He reached out in love and tried to heal a wound he couldn’t hope to understand in a place he would never see.

 

Millions of light years away, in a fluid filled pod, one of seven pods that now contained a blue green gel and a small boy wired to the pod, Stiles’ magic arched through the machine, folding space and time in on itself and he made a mark on the boy. A simple enough mark, two vertical lines parallel to one another with a small x shape a third their length connecting them; the symbol for self. And in that mark Stiles poured a truth. A truth that no mater the reason or situations surrounding one’s birth into this universe, or goals set by parents, guardians, or outside forces, could never be invalidated. To thy own self be true. No child is ever born evil. That is learned. And while our genes can express so much, and our upbringing damage us in countless ways, the core essence of who we could be, always remains in some small part of us. Stiles’ spell would ensure that this one child would never loose that part of himself, no mater how hard people tried to take it away form him. And with that one act Stiles collapsed, letting the darkness take him.

 

***

 

“Shit shit shit.” Scott yelled at he tried to wake Stiles up. Stiles groggily came to; Jackson was wrapped in a jacket and a towel and sobbing as he lay on the exam table. Deaton and Morrell were barely aware of what was going on. They seemed on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness again. He took a moment to realize the wards that had isolated him had shielded him more then he thought. Stiles stood and walked over to Jackson, Isaac quickly lifting the jacket up to reveal his metallic spine, and where the metal was beginning to eat away at his flesh revealing metallic muscles. He reached out to touch it when he felt the same surge he’d felt from the piece of the pod. Biting his lip and directing Scott and Isaac to hold Jackson down he touched the metal spine. Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs, but Stiles saw something else. A dark room with bodies making up the walls, metal bodies, and as he looked around the room he saw Jackson being torn apart by the metals in his body till he too would join the bodies to make up a part of this dark room.

 

_Subject is activating_

_Subject is activating_

_Subject is activating_

 

Stiles pulled back and looked at Jackson who was sobbing harder.

 

“What can you do?” Isaac wined.

 

“There’s only one thing to do. The metal the aliens put in him is trying to tear him apart. It’s designed to work with his human physiology.” Stiles bit his lip as he looked in Jackson’s eyes. “It took a council of four druids to create the spell that turned Lycaen and his sons back into humans. But it only takes one druid to damage that spell.” He never broke eye contact with Jackson. “If left unchecked it will attempt to turn you into some kind of droid, but I think I can slow it down by damaging the spell that keeps you human. If I force you into wolf form it’ll confuse the metal and it’ll stop or slow down. But it’ll take one more druid then we have to bring balance to this whole thing. Isaac go pry the piece of metal out of the back room in there, Scott get me the large knife Deaton keeps in the drawer with all the runes on it, Melissa, do me a favor and call the School and tell them Jackson had an accident and is seeking medical attention and we’re making sure he’s okay so we’re going to miss school today.”

 

“Okay.” Melissa frowned.

 

“Trust me you’ll want to be out there.” Stiles motioned for the lobby of the vet clinic. “This is… going to be messy and at least twelve kinds of wrong and you don’t want to see this.” He swallowed hard before touching Jackson’s face.

 

“Am I going to be trapped as a wolf?” Jackson struggled against the pain.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Stiles wiped Jackson’s brow with a cool cloth before he took the knife from Scott, and the piece of metal from Isaac. “Do you both trust me?” He stared at the lump of metal between his fingers.

 

“Yes.” Scott and Isaac both said at once. Before they could react he sliced open Scott’s hand and was dripping the blood on the metal, Scott jumped back and started cursing, the wound already healing as Stiles began to chant. His magic arched against the metal and Scott’s blood. Following the path back from Scout to Peter, from Peter to Derek, and so on and so forth till it had found all the people in the entire lineage of the wolves from Scott back to Lycaen. And Stiles did something he hoped he’d never have to do again. He reached into that woven line and found where Jackson was attached and viciously attacked his connection to it. It was enough. Jackson arched his back, howling and screaming as fast as he could draw breath to fuel the noises coming from his as he wolfed out, more and more of his body trying to reshape itself, trying to become more wolf like. The gods themselves had set this curse, the Druids had brought the balance of humanity into the mix. And now Stiles had damaged Jackson’s link to the spell that protected him from the full godly curse. The metal stopped, unsure what had just happened, but the flesh it was trying to consume suddenly made no sense to it, and Stiles slumped down on the floor as he felt it stop attacking Jackson for now who was curled up, sobbing, caught some where between a full wolf and his beta form.

 

***

 

In a far off place where the warmth of summer had not shone since men of the north left to raid innocent villages, a large wolf let out a howl that turned into a scream as it began transforming into a man. Inside a hut not far off another God screamed as Stiles stumbled across a fact the Gods had long fought to keep man from learning. That when they lay down a curse, it becomes a part of them, and when the Druids had altered the curse, this God had known, had felt it but had liked what they’d turned it into. Now he was in pain at a single wolf in millions having his tie to the curse altered. He walked out of his hut to find the wolfman breathing hard.

 

“Fenrir. It looks like we’re going to be needing a Druid.”

 

“Yes.” Fenrir growled out. “We will.” His eyes shown with a blood red fire.

 

***

 

_Error detected in Subject_

_Unknown species variation has occurred_

_Species has altered in Subject_

_Scanning… variant dna detected_

_Scan detects lower levels of unknown energy sample_

_Energy’s absence is causing Subject’s dna to mutate_

_Mutagenic feature result is resulting in Error_

_Attempting to correct_

_Error unable to compensate_

 

***

 

“Stiles.” Deaton sighed as he looked at Jackson’s prone form.

 

“I bought us time. Not much. But I bought us time.” Stiles sighed.

 

“And how are you planning on fixing him. It takes a full council to do that kind of spell.” Morrell pinched the bridge of her nose, her frustration leaking through her careful mask.

 

“That’s why I didn’t remove the blessing entirely.” Stiles flipped through his book. “One Druid can damage the link. It only requires one Druid to fix it… if I do this.” He pointed to a page that they both stopped and read through the ritual before looking at him with levels of shock.

 

“Stiles…”

 

“We have to talk about what we’re going to do to save him from once we have him stable again.” Stiles sighed.

 

“Stiles you realize this ritual is likely to kill you?” Morrell looked at Stiles, her eyes boring into him.

 

“Not if I do this.” Stiles pointed to a part of the ritual that was little more then a foot note.

 

“What’s he got to do not to die?” Scott asked, looking upside down at the book.

 

“He’s got to go through a very complex series of purification rituals that he can’t screw up a single part of or he has to start over again. Then he has to become intimately aware of aspects of the lineage from which Jackson’s wolf comes. Then he has to perform this spell, with in the next three days, in order to repair the damage he’s done to protect Jackson.” Morrell sounded skeptical.

 

“And none of this addresses the flashes I got of him being turned into a droid. I think I found a way to remove the filament if that’s what we want to do. But it’s… well it’s unorthodox, will probably result in a lot of hurt feelings, and change a few people’s futures forever.” Stiles bit his lip as they all looked at him. “He’d have to sleep with at least two werewolves, one of which has to be an alpha, while a Druid ritually binds their wolves together to increase their healing power, and while the two wolves are… climaxing inside him and the Druid is finishing himself off while maintaining the spell, the alpha has to tear the filament out of his spine.” They stood there staring at him like Stiles had just grown a second head and it’d been able to speak perfect Latin. “I know. Like I said. Big deal. And doing it means that the three who sleep together become a permanent pair bonded mated couple of three people… forever. All other attachments, romantically, will be gone for all three of them… forever.”

 

“So if we heal Jackson of the filament then he’ll be my boyfriend for the rest of our lives… what other options do we have?” Scott asked, hoping none of them involved him and a naked Jackson in bed together.

 

“Well if we can find a fourth Druid strong enough to match the three of us, we can try to recast the duality of nature spell that put balance into the werewolves but this time incorporate his alien metals as well giving him control over the change like he does when he wolves out.” Deaton said as he looked at his sister.

 

“But we’d have to find a Druid who’d be willing and is strong enough, and would even begin to understand all of this.” She crossed her arms.

 

“And then there’s option three.” Stiles held up the fragment of the pod he’d been using for his spells. “I can use this to create a spell to kind of halt the progression, and link him to the pod so he can see again. Even bespell his eyes to look like they’re not blind.”

 

“And the reason this wasn’t option one?” Scott sighed.

 

“Because I clearly want to sit in a room and jerk off while you and Isaac screw Jackson in his tender sweet hole.” Stiles quipped. “No you dumbass, it’s because option three means doing some fucking huge ass experimental magic, in the hopes of helping. But it’s going to only be a stop gap short term bridge. We’ll have to ultimately pick option one or option two. So you best either start making plans to like guys really soon, or start helping me place Druid Wanted ads on facebook.”

 

“Right…” Scott wondered how much of that was a joke.

 

“So… I’m going to get on the lovely ritual that’s going to require me to do a bunch of sacrificing on my own part, why don’t you three either start playing the educational files I left qued up on the laptop, or start working on finding us a Druid.” Stiles walked away.

 

“Educational files?” Deaton frowned as Scott opened up the laptop and pressed play on the video, instantly bombarded with full penetration of a man’s ass by a rather sizable cock.

 

“H-how does that even…” Scott frowned for a moment before shaking his head. “So a Facebook Ad huh?” He blushed as he closed the laptop.

 

***

 

_System error is identified_

_Causality nature between unknown energy and augmentation of genetic structure understood_

_Beginning restoration_

_Subject 01012271’s activation some how triggered the unknown energy to recede_

_More studies into this will be needed_

_To save Subject 01012271 we will halt activation_

_Beginning Subject restoration to setting 101 now_

 

***

 

“FUCK!” Jackson screamed, his body began to reshape into his fully human shape.

 

***

 

“FUCK!” Stiles screamed, his both writhing as he stepped out of the tub, half way to where Derek was sitting on the bed in the loft, waiting the next step of the ritual as Stiles fell to the ground going into a seizure.

 

***

 

“FUCK!” The God fell to his knees, the man beside him exploding into a giant midnight black wolf with red eyes and fangs like swords. He reached out his hand and saw the source of his pain, some one in the distant parts of the universe was fucking with the magic that the Druid boy had fucked with. “That’s it!” He balled his fist up and punched the ground, a rune shaped like a double lined H appearing in the snow in his fist print, causing the magic to arch, a similar rune formed around the ship severing it’s link to the pup, a similar rune formed around the Druid boy, burning itself into the wall behind him, severing him from the ship’s influences as well.

 

“It’s time we had a word with the Druids.” He stood back up, stocking over to an empty field of snow before grasping empty air and turning it, lines forming out from it to form a modern door that seemed to open out to a warm autumn night.

 

***

 

“I’m not sure what that was, but we need to hurry.” Stiles stood up, and quickly walked over to where Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed, his member still quite hard despite the fear that Stiles was hurt in what ever was going on.

 

“You didn’t mess up the rituals did you?” Derek bit his lip.

 

“Nope. And don’t worry, the herbal paint will wear off.” Stiles smiled, looking down at where he’d drawn some rather creative runes along Derek’s inner thigh, leaving runes encircling his groin till it came down to one line of runes that went up the length of his hard shaft, and a rune apiece on each of his ample balls. “Time to make some magic.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and stepped up on the bed, a leg on either side of Derek, he put his hand on Derek’s shoulders and lowered himself, impaling himself down to Derek’s balls in one swift movement. “Gods you’re big…” Stiles huffed.

 

“All the better to fill you with…” Derek gave a toothy grin before Stiles’ eyes rolled back and he began to writhe, his body clenching around Derek leaving him speechless as he felt the power in Stiles and from something else hit him like someone was striking his soul with lightning.

 

***

 

In an ally way at the outskirts of Beacon Hills a man in a black hoody and a large black lab walked out into the light from the street lamp, no doors or windows in the dead end ally way and no way for them to have simply appeared like that, as if by magic. But they knew which way they were to go by instinct alone.


	4. Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are better left buried to the annals of history, but when awoken be prepared to pay the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… it’s been fucking forever since I wrote this. And someone FINALLY asked me for more. So… yeah it kind of got a shout out and my schedule aligned to allow for a new chapter. Would you look at that!

Jackson was curled in on himself. Scott and Isaac petting him gently to keep him calm. His body caught some where between partial metal and flesh and fur and the various magics and sciences that were warring in and around his body making him inconsolable to most things. He was silently wishing for death while in his dark place when he felt something. He sat up and turned towards the door.   
  
“Someone’s here.” The wolves all turned and looked, confused how Jackson knew before they did.   
  
“It doesn’t smell like anyone I know.” Scott frowned. Jackson felt a pull towards the person, a longing.   
  
“They… are coming in…” His eyes began to droop; the magic in him was reacting to this person. “Magic… big…” He slumped over as the door to the office fell off its hinges, a man in a black hood walked through it followed by his large black lab, and it’s burning red eyes searching the room and growling at anyone who approached, or acted like they might.   
  
“Where exactly is the Druid boy who messed with my curse.” He crossed his arms, the sleeves riding up to reveal rows of runic tattoos.   
  
“And who are you?” Deaton asked, stepping to protect his charges.   
  
“Druid, do not trifle with me. I have faced a Druid boy who thinks himself a man, a machine that would be god, and the bungling stupidity that their misguided deeds have wrought upon my very flesh this day. I am in no mood to be kind.” He turned hard eyes on Deaton.   
  
“Who are you?” Deaton asked, standing his ground.   
  
“I am he who tamed the skies and gave light to the mortal lands. I did battle with frost giants and god kings before men walked the earth. And I have stood in dark realms and stole souls back from Hel itself. Have I staid that long away that a Druid does not know me? Has it truly been that long a time that you know not Odin by a glance? Stand aside Druid.” He snapped his fingers and the black lab became a giant black wolf with red flaming eyes. “Fenrir is not pleased that the spell that maintains his immortality was tampered with. Where is the boy.” Odin looked through Deaton, seeing what Stiles planned. “He’s gone to repair the damage he’s done by doing the impossible rite.” He smiled. “I think there is hope for this one yet.” He turned his attention to Jackson and walked up to him, lifting his limp body so he could look at his unseeing eyes. “Bah, what have they done to you child.” He shook his head as he looked through the boy, seeing the troubles building. “Let’s see about fixing this.” He rounded on Scott. “Alpha, call your Emissary and get him and his wolf here. I have a call of my own to make.” He turned and left Fenrir staring like he was boring holes through Scott.   
  
Scott pulled out his phone and hit speed dial and waited for Stiles to pick up.   
  
“Yeah?” Stiles answered out of breathe.   
  
“Stiles are you still having sex?”   
  
“Rit-Ritual requires completion. I’m not the one who’s lasting too long.” Stiles said sarcastically to which Derek mumbled something about he liked it when Derek lasted.   
  
“Yeah well Odin just stormed in with Fenrir and they want to have a word with you for fucking with the werewolf spell.” Scott hissed into the phone.   
  
“Yeah, because I so got the attention of a god.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“Stiles, I swear if you’re not down here in 25 minutes I’m going to share that photo you accidently took with my phone when you were surfing for porn.” Stiles’ breathing went still right fast.   
  
“Shit.” He could be heard moving around. “Got to make this quick babe.” He made a twisting noise and Derek groaned into the phone as Stiles hung up.   
  
“He’s on his way.” Fenrir nodded his giant heat and turned back to looking at Jackson. “Deaton, I’m going to get a hit off that stuff we made for the last pack ‘we didn’t die so let’s drink’ party… I think I need it.” Scott sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked into the back work room where they kept the werewolf booze.   
  
“That’s actually a rather healthy reaction to seeing me.” Odin smirked as he came around a corner holding the jug for Scott.   
  
“Glad to know wanting to drink this away is a normal reaction.” Scott sighed and took a hit straight from the jug.   
  
“Been a long time for me since I’ve been around mortals. Not since back before the curse was shared to humans at least. Started taking care of my brother and just kind of never came back.” He shrugged before sitting down. “Your druid friend wouldn’t happen to have any greek talismans laying about would he?”   
  
“Why?” Scott asked warily.   
  
“I need to have a word with a Greek God or two. They caused this mess, might as well fix it right.” He took a hit off the jug. “The honey really brings out the taste of that vervain and monkshood.” He nodded passing the jug back to Scott.   
  
“It’s the only thing we’ve found that can get a werewolf drunk. So we make it in bulk. You survive a war zone, you get to drink till you can’t stand up. You make it through the next thing that kills off people you know, same thing. We learned that if we wanted to wait for a quiet moment to sneak a sip, it wasn’t going to happen, so might as well have a party when ever someone survives not dying when the next big thing comes to town. I have a feeling it’ll be a while before we get to have our next drink so... now’s a good a time as any.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Probably a realistic out look since the ones who did that to him are on their way back this way. Now they’re interested in Earth and its peoples. Because of his variant strain of the curse.” Odin took another hit from the jug.   
  
“Yeah, when he first got bit, nothing for a while, then he was a Kanima, and Matt used him to kill innocent people, then Gerard killed him, and then he came back and we killed him and turned him fully into a werewolf.” Scott took another hit from the jug. “I never thought about it, but that’s probably still in his blood or his dna isn’t it?” He turned to Odin who nodded. “Great, so now if he has kids they’ll maybe be Kanimas. Great…” Scott sighed. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m saying I see how much that tore him to pieces inside over what he was made to do. And he’s part of my pack, and becoming a friend, more so by the hour, and I don’t want to see anyone else go through that pain.” He hung his head.   
  
“You realize the only way to probably heal him will involve the binding of your wolf to his correct?” Odin looked at him carefully.   
  
“This where you tell me it’s a sin against the gods to be gay?”   
  
“HA!” Odin laughed as he took a gulp from the jug. “Sin? No. Far from it. Every culture in every corner of the globe used to believe that there was nothing wrong in having sex with the same gender. Then the Christians come around and start telling everyone it’s always been a sin and rewriting the history books. I mean, hell Vikings had gay marriage. PIRATES had gay marriage. Hell there’s a couple gods who are gay. Nothing wrong with it. Just wanted to make sure you’re ready to be bound to him like that.” Odin smirked patting him on the back.   
  
“Oh.” Scott blushed. “Dunno.” He said truthfully. “A year ago, I’d have told you I hated him. 7 months ago I’d have told you I felt sorry for him. Now… he’s apart of my life I don’t think I could ever live with out again. He’s at the house with me when I’m there. We trade off who sleeps with him at night to help him through the dreams. I don’t think I could trade that even if I wanted to. And I don’t. I’m not sure if it’s love or just.. pack bonding or what. But I have feelings for him, and I count him as one of my friends that I care about.” Scott sat back introspective on his life choices and where Jackson fit in with him, the pack, and their lives, and came to the conclusion that he’d had entirely too much booze.   
  
“Go and ask your boss about the greek runes, I’ll wait here.” Odin smiled as he gave Scott a little shove towards the door.   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded, getting up and making his way out to the other room where he noticed Jackson was looking at his general direction, his eyes electric blue with emotions. He started to say something and Jackson beat him to it.   
  
“I feel the same way.” Jackson replied, a tear streaming down his face, barely making it down his cheek before Scott was there to wipe it away.   
  
“Sshhh.” He stroked Jackson’s cheek.   
  
“I just…” Jackson bit his lip.   
  
“Isaac too?” Jackson nodded when Scott asked. “Good. Because I know the feeling.” He grinned before kissing Jackson’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He held Jackson’s hand as he walked away till they finally had to break contact with one another. Jackson had a small pained smile on his face.   
  
“Scott.” Isaac bit his lip.   
  
“One of these days it’ll occur to me that werewolf hearing works both ways.” Scott sighed. “Go in with him, we get through this crisis and we’ll sit down and have a talk about it.” He turned towards Deaton. “Odin was wondering if you had any Greek runes or talisman or something Greek he could use to summon a couple Greek Gods.”   
  
“Because what we need is more gods…” Deaton sighed and walked back towards his store room.   
  
“So…” Danny was sitting there looking all the world like he was trying not to say something.   
  
“Not a word to Stiles.” He narrowed his eyes and the other wolves nodded. “Good. I need to be the one to tell him just as soon as I have a talk with the other two and make sure that we’re squared away with what everyone wants and then I’ll tell my best friend I’m ready for a binding ritual.” Of course at that moment Stiles walked in. “My timing sucks today doesn’t it.” He sighs.   
  
“Could be worse. At least you’re ready for your part of the ritual. You talked to Alison about it?” He put his back pack on the desk, and scolded Derek for scratching himself.   
  
“It’s itchy.” He whined a little before sniffing the air and frowning at Scott.   
  
“Derek, Stiles, come meet the Gods we’re hosting.” He walked through the back and introduced them to Fenrir who sniffed them and growled a little at Stiles.   
  
“I’m clearly not feeling the love, but I can understand why. Sorry.” Fenrir snorted and turned back to looking at Jackson. “I told you sorry was a good thing to say.” He swatted Derek and headed through the store room doors to meet Odin who was nodding to Deaton before looking up at Stiles.   
  
“Can we start with me saying I’m sorry?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“It’s a good place to start. The fact your can still use your legs means my brother forgave you.” Odin gathered his supplies and walked towards the door. “If I thought this was entirely your fault I’d have probably been harder on you. But you’re not entirely to blame, and you didn’t have to do the rites and did so anyways. I think you show a great deal of promise.” Odin clapped him on the shoulder, leaving an unseen mark upon his shoulder as he passed through the door and headed towards the parking lot. Once outside he used the gathered supplies to draw a circle and a series of runes and began to chant. Once he was done, the others came out and waited with him. He glared at the sky when nothing happened. “You old buzzard.” He cursed under his breath, taking a hand full of pine dust and throwing it on the spell sigil, a dark cloud formed in the circle and raised to the sky and swirled about spreading.   
  
“About time.” He glared as two male forms appeared in the midst of the circle, the smoke cleared and they stood in modern day cloths. A blond teen dressed like young man of means, and the other dark skinned and dark haired, his cloths of someone whose every day was filled with work with his hands.   
  
“What business brings you to call me here storm crow?” The blonde glared.   
  
“You will come when called when your failures bring ruin upon us all Zeus.” Odin smacked the boy hard across the face.   
  
“HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!” He glared.   
  
“Your brother makes a creature of brass and living fire and you take a curse that isn’t yours and pass it about spreading it amongst the mortals like it was water.” Odin stood his ground.   
  
“So one of your Druids fucked up the spell a little.” Zeus sneered. “What business is it of mine? And what does Galatia have to do with this mess?”   
  
“It is not her failing, but that of her offspring.” Odin looked pointedly at the other man.   
  
“What offspring… my child was barren, she was of metal and fire, not of flesh and blood.”   
  
“Hephaestus, you gave her too much knowledge of the forge. She made a mate like herself on that world she traveled to. And there they sired a race that has been long since looking for you.” Odin glared. “Taking a piece of each race they find to enhance themselves trying to attain what Galatia told them was possible. And through their wanderings have found this place and found us likewise. Because your Brother used my curse and spread it to a mortal, and through the lines of blood and magic one of their sired was taken to be studied. And our mixed magics were exposed to them. Had they known what they looked at they would have stormed your gates and taken you in your slumber. If the boy had not severed the connection they would have used the one they took to take you and this world. Now they must travel here themselves to deliver a new agent to take us all now.” Odin cursed at them. “They march on our world because you two couldn’t leave well enough alone. You with your child of metal and fire who brought this plague to bare, and you for taking things that do not belong to you.” He smacked Zeus again.   
  
“What can we do to help?” Hephaestus asked finally.   
  
“You can help set this matter right.” Odin broke the circle and walked into the shop, the other two gods following suit. They fallowed him into the back room where Jackson lay writhing, his body reacting to the major forces of magic that walked about him.   
  
“By the forge!” Hephaestus could see the magic of his forge in the metal in Jackson’s back, felt its living power. “And you say she birthed an entire race of beings made of this?” He frowned. “The metal… it’s not from Earth or Galatia. But…” He touched Jackson’s spine and his eyes closed. “Tastes of Obara Prime… 42nd galaxy on the far side of the universe from us… Galatia must have set up house on Obara Prime when she left Earth.” He stepped back looking at the others, pulling his hammer from his tool belt.   “You severed the link between the part in the boy and the collective?”   
  
“As best I could.” Odin nodded.   
  
“You severed their data transfer and their ability to track and to use him. But this part of them in him… that’s dangerous on its own.” He turned towards Stiles. “You’ve done the rites and rituals to prepare the bind?” Stiles nodded. “Zeus, you’re going to hold the boy down. I’ll perform the needed magic to give him control over some of what has been done to him. You boy will do your rites, and the Alpha will be bound to him.”   
  
“The Alpha and a beta.” Scott stood up and held Isaac’s hand as they looked at the assembled gods and friends.   
  
“And so it shall be.” Hephaestus nodded, before beginning his chanting. Stiles started floating in the air as he took hold of the magic he’d been building and connected it around Scott, Isaac, and Jackson. He could feel the gods and their powers swirling into the mix. And he could see flickers, moments of things lost to him as they passed. Things that had been, that were, that would be, and never would. Flittering across his mind’s eye as he forged this unbreakable bond between his Alpha and the two Betas, and as he finished so did Hephaestus, who’s hammer struck down on Jackson’s spine, the runes flaring to life and spreading from his hammer into the metal spine, glowing with an amber green light through Jackson’s skin. He howled and cried and screamed, bucking as the others bound to him bowed their backs and howled. The shockwave of magic that resulted knocked most of the mortals unconscious. The gods stood and looked at one another. Zeus vanishing in a crack of thunder. Odin lingered, watching as Hephaestus walked to the other room and held his hand out, the alien metal flying forth from the wall to his out stretched hand and he slammed his hammer down on it, reshaping the metal into a collar of sorts. He walked back and looked at Odin. “A gift for the boy.” He put it in Jackson’s hand before vanishing in a flash of smoke.   
  
“And you dear brother?” Fenrir raised his head and looked at Odin. “Then all is well. For now. They will have to deal with the monsters of metal on their own. We have done what we can to protect them for now.” He stopped long enough to put his hand on the door frame, a rune etching into the wood. “It is time we were off as well.” Vanishing from the world back to the ally way they’d entered this world from, they left back to their home in the snow, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.   
  
Sometime later as they came to, Jackson was sitting on the table, a collar around his neck, that seemed to be shaped so that it only covered three sides of his neck and part of his spine.   
  
“Jacks, you okay?” Stiles struggled to stand up.   
  
“Better then I have been.” He looked at Stiles then. “I can see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it’s going to a little bit before I can get back to this story. I’ll see about making it on the list. I’m making up my schedule for the rest of this month on March 8th so on the 9th I’ll probably know a better idea of when what will be worked on. If any of that made sense.
> 
> As of right now the next story getting an update is Caste System. Will TRY to keep the updates to being posted on Sundays...


End file.
